Song Parodies From the Depths of Insanity
by terminal insanity
Summary: basically parodies that i've done long ago and recently...whatever...if you want to request a parody, do so in the reviews...
1. Gourry's Sword

Gourry's Sword – terminal_insanity (A parody of Rick Springfield's 'Jesse's Girl')

Gourry is a friend

Yeah, he's always been protecting me all this time

But there's something 'bout him that ain't hard to define

Gourry's got the Sword of Light and I wanna make it mine

But he's got it strapped by his side

And he polishes it every night, I just know it

And he sleeps with it in his arms, late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Gourry's sword

I wish that I had Gourry's sword

Where can I find a weapon like that?

I act like I don't really care

I'm really itching to steal it away

You know I feel so guilty when he starts acting sweet

I wanna change my mind and leave it then the demons reappear

And he whips it out and it's glowing

And it can kill demons like Shabby, we've all seen it

And even Xelloss ain't immune to it, though he'd like to be

You know, I wish that I had Gourry's sword

I wish that I had Gourry's sword

Where can I find a weapon like that?

Like Gourry's sword

I wish that I had Gourry's sword

Where can I find a weapon

Where can I find a weapon like that?

And he's following me all the time

Offering to protect me from bad guys

Even though I'm a sorceress genius

He still treats me like a boobless little kid

Tell me

Where can I find a weapon like that?

You know, I wish that I had Gourry's sword  
I wish that I had Gourry's sword  
I want Gourry's sword  
Where can I find a weapon like that?  
Like Gourry's sword  
I wish that I had Gourry's sword  
(I want) I want Gourry's sword


	2. Bang Bang Boom

Bang Bang Boom – terminal_insanity (A parody of the Moffatt's song of the same name)

Early morning, we've got Xelloss bringing up the rear

What's the story behind his mysterious smile?

It's a secret…

He's so evil, he killed off many of my kind

He's the reason why I've been following Lina

And my blood starts pumping

And my heart goes jumping

Every time I see his face now

But it really don't matter

'Cause for worse or for better

He'll always be raw garbage

He goes…

It's a secret… My mace goes BANG BANG BOOM

It's a secret… Why he wears that genki smile

It's a secret… My mace goes BANG BANG BOOM

He annoys me whenever he needs 'food'

Still raw garbage from the day he killed my race now

And my blood starts pumping

And my heart goes jumping

Every time I see his face now

But it really don't matter

'Cause for worse or for better

He'll always be raw garbage

He goes…

It's a secret… My mace goes BANG BANG BOOM

It's a secret… Why he wears that genki smile

It's a secret… My mace goes BANG BANG BOOM

My mace goes BANG BANG BOOM

When he walks into the room

I whack him 'cross the sky

Mazokus, I despise

I whack him 'cross the sky

Mazoku in disguise

Xelloss, by my side

With the mysterious old smile

He's a devil in disguise

So I whack him 'cross the sky

Food supplier when he needs

Killed my race, gonna make him bleed

And I do mind, I do mind, I do mind

When he goes…

It's a secret… My mace goes BANG BANG BOOM

It's a secret… Why he wears that genki smile

It's a secret… My mace goes BANG BANG BOOM


	3. It's My Chance

It's My Chance (Amelia's Justice Propaganda Song) – terminal_insanity (A parody of Bon Jovi's It's My Life)

This is a song for the justice-hearted

A silent prayer for the love-departed

I ain't gonna be just a queen in Seyruune

You're gonna hear my speech

Even from the moon

It's my chance

And it's now or never

For justice to live on forever

I just wanna spread the word around

(It's my chance)

And justice is an open highway

But Lina keeps

Doing things her way

I just wanna spread the word around

It's my chance

This is for the ones who stood their ground

For Gourry and Lina, who never backed down

Tomorrow gets better make no mistake

Justice and peace

Gonna make their breaks

It's my chance

And it's now or never

For justice to live on forever

I just wanna spread the word around

(It's my chance)

And justice is an open highway

But Lina keeps

Doing things her way

I just wanna spread the word around

'Cause it's my chance

Better keep smiling when you say out loud

That life's so wonderful that you wanna shout

It's my chance

And it's now or never

For justice to live on forever

I just wanna spread the word around

(It's my chance)

Justice is an open highway

But Lina keeps

Doing things her way

I just wanna spread the word around

It's my chance

And it's now or never

For justice to live on forever

I just wanna spread the word around

(It's my chance)

Justice is an open highway

But Lina keeps

Doing things her way

I just wanna spread the word around

'Cause it's my chance


	4. The Slayers' Favourite Things

**The Slayers' ****Favourite**** Things – terminal_insanity (A parody of 'My ****Favourite**** Things' from 'The Sound of Music')**

Astral Vine, Shamanist spells, and some coffee

Non-wiry hair and beige skin that's not rocky

Amelia wil tesla Seyruune

Let us sing

These are a few of my favourite things

Beating up Xelloss to matter that's base

Not getting hit on the head by a mace

Finally finding my cure

Let us sing

These are a few of my favourite things

When my 'cures' fail

Or I get whacked

Or Xelloss reappears too

I try to remember my favourite things, but yet I still feel so blue

(But Zel, you _are_ blue!!! ^_^)

Phrases like 'sore wa himitsu desu'

Or 'shinpuru izu besuto' too

Violet hair, amethyst eyes

Let us sing

These are a few of my favourite things

Annoying Ryuzokus, Mazokus alike

Working for Phibby, the crazed little tyke

Pointing at dragons, bad cooking that stinks

These are a few of my favourite things

When life is good

Or wonderful

When Filia insults me real bad

I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so glad

Fireballs, Dragon Slaves, food that's so yummy

Toasting some bandits when I feel real crummy

Dragon cuisine and buffets

Let us sing

These are a few of my favourite things

Whacking the jellyfish when he acts stupid

Firing flare arrows as if I were Cupid

Demon Blood Talismans, Bless Blades

Let's sing

These are a few of my favourite things

When my spells fail

Or I'm kidnapped

When it's 'that time of the month'

I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel, so blue

"What's a fiancé?" and "Is it a pickle?"

Dumped by Martina because she's so fickle

Hikari no Kens, Howling Swords

Let us sing

These are a few of my favourite things

Beating up Zangulus in Rezo's lair

Cutting down enemies, I still fight fair

I don't love Sylphiel or Martina

Let's sing

These are a few of my favourite things

When there's Eris

Or Phibrizzo

When tsunamis hit too

I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so blue

Standing on weathervanes, not falling down

Giving a justice speech in every town

Royal balls, functions, even 'princess things'

These are a few of my favourite things

Seeing reactions to 'my dad's a prince'

Meeting Zel, he's been a friend ever since

Life is so wonderful

So let us sing

These are a few of my favourite things

When my dad 'dies'

And I cry

Or when Zel's mean to me too

I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so blue

Usually gentle, a smile on my face

But with Xel around I whip out my mace

Pretty pink ribbons on tails

Let us sing

These are a few of my favourite things

Watching as they enjoy all of their food

Watch me and Xel scream, a fight that's real good

Silky blond fringes and 'earmuffs'

Let's sing

These are a few of my favourite things

When Zelgadiss

Irritates me

Or Gourry looks under my skirt

I simply remember my favourite things, and then I don't feel so blue

(You're not blue…Zel's blue. You're just gold…)


	5. Lina

Lina – terminal_insanity (A Parody of Britney Spears' 'Lucky')

This is a story about a girl named Lina

Every time she gets pissed

Boom, boom, boom, the bandits die

It's time for breakfast

Hungry smile

She ain't gonna wait for them at all

They go…

"Isn't her chest flat, this

Lina Inverse?"

And they say

She's not busty, she's so short

So she whines, whines, whines to whoever

Will listen, saying

"If there's so much missing from my bod

Then why do these guys still follow me?"

Lost in the forest

No way out

And Gourry's not helping much

Her fireball's blazin' and her dragon slave's blastin'

But what if it's her time of the month?

They go…

"Isn't her chest flat, this

Lina Inverse?"

And they say

She's not busty, she's so short

So she whines, whines, whines to whoever

Will listen, saying

"If there's so much missing from my bod

Then why do these guys still follow me?"

"And the Sorceress Genius goes to…Lina!"

"I'm Gourry Gabriev reporting for…uh…what was it again?

Uh, waiting for Lina to come out, oh—and here she comes! DUCK!"

They go…

"Isn't her chest flat, this

Lina Inverse?"

And they say

She's not busty, she's so short

So she whines, whines, whines to whoever

Will listen, saying

"If there's so much missing from my bod

Then why do these guys still follow me?"


	6. After All That We've Gone Though

After All That We've Gone Through – terminal_insanity (A Parody of Westlife's 'When You're Lookin' Like That')

He's a trickster priest

With amethyst eyes and hair

Everybody who's staring

Wouldn't believe that this priest was mine

I should've know that I was wrong

When I let him see that dragon priestess but

They say you'll never miss the wine until it's gone

Guess you failed your mission

Yet you're taking her out tonight

How am I supposed to kill you now

After all that we've gone through

I can't believe that I just lost to her

And I can't take you back

I don't want you around her

Can't complete 'the Plan' without you

How am I supposed to kill you now

After all we've gone through

She's all dressed up

For parties and restaurants

Wanna kill her real fast

And bring Xel home to Wolf Pack Island

But you're out of my reach forever

Though just a month ago you called me 'Master'

It's so ironic that a mazoku can learn to love

So you failed your mission

Yet you're taking her out tonight

How am I supposed to kill you now

After all that we've gone through

I can't believe that I just lost to her

And I can't take you back

I don't want you around her

Can't complete 'the Plan' without you

How am I supposed to kill you now

After all we've gone through

I don't really wanna kill you

Though I must admit I've tried

How am I supposed to make new priests

After all we've gone through

How am I supposed to kill you

(After all that we've gone through)

I can't believe that I just lost to her

And I can't take you back

I've lost

Can't complete 'the Plan' without you

How am I supposed to kill you now

After all we've gone through

How am I supposed to kill you now

After all that we've gone through

I can't believe that I just lost to her

And I can't take you back

I don't want you around her

Can't complete 'the Plan' without you

How am I supposed to kill you now

After all we've gone through

(fade)

A/N:

Wow…I had no idea that I wrote so many parodies… ^^() The parodies aren't in any particular order…I just uploaded them according to whichever one I saw first. Gourry's Sword is one of the newest (in fact, it _is_ the newest). The other four (is it four?) were actually done when I was still in Secondary school, done about…last year…the year before? Ah, well… I'll transcribe more from the lined paper I wrote them on and upload them, no? Some were done as a collab with a friend, and those will be appropriately marked, so hey. But so far, these are all _MINE!!!_ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -.-() I haven't received any requests as yet, since I posted these first five up back to back, and I know some of these may suck…but hey… Those which suck were probably the earlier ones…so sue me. -.-() I also know that not all of them make sense, but hey… You'll notice that in my fics and parodies I support traditional L/G, A/Z, X/F pairings. This doesn't mean that I don't support other pairings as well. If I like the sound of the request, I will try and do it, regardless or pairing. I'm not good with anything yaoi or yuri, but again, if it sounds interesting, hey…I'll give it a shot. JUST DON"T KILL ME IF IT SUCKS!!! ^^ Heez…

Since I never dumped in any disclaimers on any of the previous ones and (so far) on this one as well, I'll insert it HERE!!! ^_^ All songs parodied belong to their respective artistes, I have never owned any of the songs parodied, but the parodies _do_ belong to me, am not making any money out of this (or else do you think I'd bother with this?), so don't sue me (despite my previous claims to do otherwise)…what else?… I'm really terrible with disclaimers… ^^ can you tell?


	7. Dragon Girl

Dragon Girl – terminal_insanity (A Parody of Billy Joel's/Westlife's 'Uptown Girl')

Dragon girl

She's been living in her dragon world

I bet she never had a mazoku

I bet her people must have brainwashed her

I'm gonna try for a

Dragon girl

She's been living in a human world

As long as any golden dragon can

And now she's looking for mazoku men

That's what I am

And though she knows that

I killed off her kind

And when she's sure that

She ain't gonna change her mind

She'll see that I'm not so bad just because

I'm in love with a

Dragon girl

You know I've seen her in her dragon world

She's getting tired of her dragon toys

And all her presents from her dragon boys

She's got a choice

Dragon girl

I've already wrecked enough of her pure world

I'm the kind of raw garbage found in bins

I hope she understands what kind of guy I've been

I hope I'll win

And when she's walking

She's looking so fine

And when she's talking

About both our kinds

She'll say that I'm not so bad just because

I'm in love with a

Dragon girl

She's been living in a human world

As long as any golden dragon can

And now she's looking for mazoku men

That's what I am

Dragon girl

She's my dragon girl

You know I'm in love with a

Dragon girl

My dragon girl

You know I'm in love with a

Dragon girl

My dragon girl

You know I'm in love with a

Dragon girl

My dragon girl

(fade)


	8. Oops I Did It Again

Oops I Did It Again – terminal_insanity (A Parody of Britney Spears' song of the same title)

I think I've done it again

I made you believe

I'm only a kid

Oh Gourry

It might look like I'm crushed

But that doesn't mean that

It's foolishness

'Cause to lose all my temper

That is just so typically me

Oh Gourry, Gourry

Oops I did it again

I blew up the town

Martina was in

Oh Gourry, Gourry

Oops you think I'm so bad

That my life is so friggin' sad

I'm not at all innocent

You see my problem is this

I'm dreaming away

Wishing my damn chest

Just wasn't so flat

I fume, thinking of Naga

Can't you see that I'm enraged

In so many ways

But to lose all my temper

That is just so typically me

Gourry, oh

Oops I did it again

I blew up the town

Martina was in

Oh Gourry, Gourry

Oops you think I'm so bad

That my life is so friggin' sad

I'm not at all innocent

"All aboard!"

"Lina, before you go, there's something I want you to have."

"Hey, it's pretty cool, but…wait a minute… Didn't I say I wanted…"

"What did you want?"

"I SAID I WANTED THE HIKARI NO KEN! GIVE IT!!!"

"But it's a family heirloom! I'm not giving it to anyone!"

"Why you…FIREBALL!"

Oops I did it again to a town

Got lost in my rage, oh Gourry

Oops you think that my life is so friggin' sad

I'm not at all innocent

Oops I did it again

I blew up the town

Martina was in

Oh Gourry, Gourry

Oops you think I'm so bad

That my life is so friggin' sad

I'm not at all innocent


End file.
